


Lizard..tron?

by LucianKings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucianKings/pseuds/LucianKings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, Lance can turn into a lizard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Keith could hear Shiro swearing but couldn't see him, in fact he couldn't see any of the other paladins, they had been stretched too far.

"Everyone! Back to the castle, we need to form Voltron!" Shiro ordered, Keith easily maneuvered away from his opponent, putting distance between the two of them and flying his red lion back, he met up with Pidge on the way, by literally slamming into them. Sometimes, the camo on the green lion was a bad thing. The castle was in sight now, Hunk and Shiro were already there. Lance...was nowhere to be seen. Keith flew into position next to the others.

"Lance! Get back to the castle now, sensors show there's nothing near you, get over here!" Shiro ordered.

"Can't, I'm a lizard." Silence followed that statement. Everyone was a little shocked by Lance just deciding he's a lizard. I mean, they'd all heard of some pretty fucked up shit _(especially with Allura changing how she looks, ever seen the Green Giant in real life? That was fun.)_

"Lance. It's not goof around and break shit time, get over here." Keith snapped, annoyed at his antics already. He turned on the screen so he could see Lance, switching communications off between the others, only to see...a lizard.

"What. The fuck." He stared at lizard Lance, unsure how to react to the fact that he really was a Lizard. Or maybe he was messing with Keith? Could be a prank. Probably was, seemed like a very Lance thing to do actually, were there lizards on this planet? was it a robot? Pidge could be helping, maybe it was Allura looking like a lizard? No, she was definitely back at the castle, they had spoken.

"-eith. KEITH." He jerked back to attention when he realized Lance was yelling his name, sadly, not in a way he wished Lance was.

"What? If this is a joke it isn't a funny one. We're in the middle of a battle. Change back or whatever." Keith ran a hand over his face, always tired lately.

"Yeah, about that. My clothes sorta fell off and are all the way across the room, if I change back we'll be forming Voltron and I'll be totally naked." The lizard somehow managed to look embarrassed at this.

"Then do it naked, I'll make sure nobody looks." Keith muttered, closing the video and opening communications with everyone to let them know the situation.

\--

"Hey give me a hand and crack eggs into that bowl?" Keith asked, stirring ingredients for cookies.

"I can't. I'm a lizard." Lance said, Keith turned slightly to see him as a lizard, eating the chocolate chips.

"Turn back so I can kick your ass." He said as he snatched them away, pushing his boyfriend off of the table, knowing he would change back to catch himself. Keith turned to finish making the cookies.

"Babe c'mon, I was just playin' around!" Lance whined as he got up, walking over to Keith and hugging him. It quickly become obvious he was naked. Lance kissed Keith's cheek and squeezed gently. "Forgive me? Pleaaaseeee? I won't do it again I promise." Keith, in response, elbowed him gently.

"Put clothes on, then you can hug me. We are in public."

\--

"Hey have you seen Lance?" Shiro asked, sliding the door to the training room open as he walked out with Pidge and Hunk.

"Last I checked he was fawning over the upgrade to his lion." Pidge replied as they slid their glasses on, watching the door shut to make sure it did. The castle was having some issues since the last attack, and if a door didn't shut tight, it would repeatedly and rapidly open and shut. Getting an arm almost stuck was terrifying.

"Whaaat? He got one but I didn't?" Hunk fake pouted, but brightened up when he saw Coran carrying something yellow and pineapple-y around.

"No. He wouldn't stop asking for one so I pretended to give him one, all that really happens is music plays." They said smugly, turning to walk away, only to almost step on a tail.

"I can't believe you lied to me about that Pidge, I was so excited!" Lizard Lance ran up their leg into their shoulders, making Pidge jump slightly. "As payback, you have to carry me around."

"No, I'm not carrying you around." Pidge retorted as they started trying to grab Lance and pull him off. The next twenty minutes was Pidge yelling and running around to get him off, Lance refusing to get off, and Hunk laughing.

\--  
"Shi shi shi shi shi shi shi." Shiro jerked awake to find Lance sitting on his chest, poking him with his tail. He squinted at him.

"What?" He asked roughly, sitting up and turning the lamp by his bed on, rubbing his eyes.

"Keith's birthday is tomorrow, I wanna do something special for him. Pidge and Hunk are already in on it." Seeing a lizard give him puppy dog eyes was probably the weirdest thing he had seen, even worse than green giant Allura.

"Okay?" Lance took a few minutes to explain the plan, making Shiro laugh a few times over it. Keith would probably be mad at first, amused (hopefully) after.

 

The whole day Keith couldn't get a single word out of anyone, aside from Coran who said "Sorry Lad, lot's of things to do today! No time for dilly dallying and polly wiggling!" and then ran away as fast as could, tripped over his own feet, and face planted into the wall.

He kept seeing everyone running around carrying things, at one point he tried to get a snack from the kitchen, and Hunk made him leave with a bowl of goo, that looked worse than it normally did. He did manage to eat it however. Around three he headed down to the training room, waving at Pidge as he went. Pidge squawked, then turned and ran the other way.

Keith had just finished training level five when Allura spoke over the castles com system.

"Keith, please come up to the dining room, it's important." A click, and silence. He grumbled to himself as he shut down the training room. _"My birthday and nobody even acknowledged it."_ Keith continued to be grumpy over it. Knowing the other Paladin's, he would get there and they would have more questions about how he built his anti gravity vehicle, which he had _already_ told them that he needed his blueprints to show them how.

He slid the door open, jumping at the loud pops _"An attack?!"_ Was his first thought, then he heard them.

"Happy birthday!" They all yelled at once, he slowly dropped his defensive stance, looking around, and then slowly lowering his gaze to the floor.... where everyone was a Lizard. They all looked the same, but apparently they knew they would because they painted their tails. Pidge had a neon green tail, Shiro had a black one, Lance had a blue one, Hunk had a yellow one, Allura had a white one, and Coran.... somehow still had a mustache, and a pink tail. It was like a nightmare come true.

"Do you think he heard us? Let's yell again on three, one, two, three," A pause when everyone took as deep a breath as they could as lizards. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY."

\--

Keith jerked awake, sitting up straight in bed, a little sweaty. Lance sat up next to him, looking a little concerned.

"You okay?" His boyfriend asked softly, reaching over and wrapping one arm around Keith's waist. Keith managed a tiny nod, looking around. Near the door were his and Lance's clothes, quickly thrown off after training to shower. Not the clothes he was wearing at the party. Lance remained silent, simply laying his head on Keith's shoulder and giving it a soft kiss as he held him.

It took a moment for Keith to realize it was all a dream, his boyfriend wasn't a lizard. It was the week after they rescued Allura, everyone was still recovering, and asleep right now. If he left this room and went down two doors he would find Shiro, across from Shiro he would find Pidge's room, and Hunk would either be in his room, the kitchen, or the training room. Allura would be in her room or a room they dedicated to King Alfor, it had a hologram, but not real memories of him. Coran would probably be in his room asleep, drooling on whatever he had dragged in there with him, probably a bowl. Lance was right next to him, had been since they showered.

"Bad, weird dream." He whispered, turning to Lance and pressing on his chest softly to get him to lay down, his boyfriend fell back down under Keith's touch. Keith curled up against him, his ear pressed against Lance's chest, listening to his heartbeat. After Allura had been taken, and after fighting Zarkon, he had realized just how scared he was of losing Lance, of course he had been scared when Sendak almost killed him, but that had been different. After they escaped with Allura and were as safe as could get, he had pulled Lance aside and confessed his feelings, extremely surprised when Lance reciprocated and kissed him right then.

"Wanna talk about it?" Lance's voice was soothing as he traced shapes on Keith's back, Keith shook his head as best he could in reply, not really wanting to tell Lance he had a dream everyone could turn into lizards. He kissed a scar on his shoulder, snuggling closer.

"I'm so glad you aren't a lizard." He said, half asleep a few minutes later. He was completely asleep by the time Lance replied.

**_"What."_ **


	2. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith realizes he's in love with Lance, the prequel to the first chapter.

Keith had only had the breath sucked out of him a few times in his life.

The first was when he saw Lance laying lifeless, next to Shiro and below Sendak, he had felt like someone had ripped his lungs right out of his body and then proceeded to do mouth to mouth on him, like it would help. The whole fight he had felt nauseous, but kept fighting in case Lance wasn't dead. It was easier to breath when Lance jerked awake, and shot Sendak's arm off. Keith couldn't resist cradling Lance, ready to cry when he saw how beat up and lifeless he was in his arms. Keith brushed off what he was feeling as normal, they were teammates, why wouldn't he be worried? Still, he swore to never let Lance get that injured again, even if it meant his own life.

The second time was when he tried to steal the quintessence and got electrocuted. He felt like his life had flashed before his eyes, but instead of his entire life, just the things he regretted. He regretted meeting Lance, his life was harder, he was trying to not embarrass himself now. He regretted getting Lance caught up in all this, he didn't want Lance to die. Keith regretted not being able to protect Lance when Sendak almost killed him, he was stuck outside, and useless until Pidge had saved the day and got them inside. He owed everything to Pidge. He regretted not staying at the communications tower with everyone else, where it was safe and Lance was being dumb. The moment didn't last very long, but it sure as fuck hurt.

The third was when fighting Zarkon, he was certain he had heard Lance yelling his name, but at the same time knew it didn't happen. Lance was busy, he wouldn't know if Keith was injured, right? Once they got away he had realized just how easily they could have captured Lance. How they probably wouldn't have spared him, would have used him as bait. He didn't know if he would have been able to leave Lance to protect the universe. Keith thought he knew how Pidge felt about their family. He wouldn't let them capture Lance. That was when Keith realized he was in love with Lance. It explained a lot as well, how he hated when Lance would flirt with any girl, why he was so protective, how he hated that Lance seemed to be in love with Allura. Thinking about Lance being with someone else made him feel sick. He decided to tell Lance that night, and if he didn't feel the same, Keith would try and get over him.

The fourth, and the _best_ time he had ever had the air sucked out of him, was when he had pulled Lance aside once they escaped the Galra, and confessed.

"I love you." Keith was struggling to keep his facial expressions together and his voice from betraying too much. He watched as different expressions flitted across Lance's face. The jokey smile from before faltered, shock became clear, then confusion, then.. disgust? He wasn't sure what it was, all he knew was that his heart was racing, he felt like he couldn't breath, he couldn't focus. "Say something." This time, his voice betrayed him, cracking while he spoke. He felt like crying. Keith bit his lower lip, on the inside where Lance wouldn't see it.

"I love you too, I think." Lance said, glancing in where everyone else was at, nobody was paying attention to them.

"You..think?" Hope was evident in his voice this time, Keith wanted to give his voice a body of it's own so he could punch it for betraying him like this. He hadn't realized that he had moved closer to Lance- or maybe Lance moved closer to him?- until Lance was cupping his face gently, leaning down and pressing his lips against Keith's.

Keith stopped breathing when Lance kissed him. It was funny, he hadn't realized how much he had wanted those stupid chapped lips against his, a hand cupping his cheek, pressed against Lance. His hands caught on the hem of Lance's shirt as he slowly kissed back, suddenly hyper aware that his own lips were chapped. He could hear his own heartbeat. _"Jesus Christ, I've been missing out haven't I?"_

Lance pulled away slowly brushing their noises together.

"Yeah, definitely in love with you." He whispered. Keith dropped his head onto Lance's shoulder, hands slowly making their way around his waist to grab at the back of his shirt. Lance rested his head on Keith's, holding him close. Keith wanted to stay like that forever, it felt safe, and warm.

"Does this mean we're dating?" Lance sounded nervous, making Keith grin a bit. "Because I'd like to, date you, that is." Keith pressed his face into Lance's shoulder, looking up at him. Lance looked down at him and couldn't resist turning red, Keith looked adorable like that.

"I wouldn't mind it." His voice was muffled by Lance's shoulder.

"Good. Because I'm not letting you go tonight." Lance managed to pull him into another kiss after that.

Keith knew the relationship probably wouldn't be easy, between training, helping planets and other aliens, and fighting the Galra, they might not get a lot of time alone. That was fine though, Keith enjoyed knowing that in the end, Lance was his, and he was Lance's. Of course, that didn't mean he was gonna drop the rivalry, if anything it got even worse between the two, and normally ended with kissing.

The fifth time Keith had all the air sucked out of him was two nights later, in bed with Lance.

There were a few other times Keith had the air sucked out of him, but those are stories for another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey what's it like writing a fic in the correct order like confession > dating and lizard dreams > inevitable d e a t h

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to @memoryunit on Tumblr for giving me the prompt for this
> 
> I something that could be second chapter written for this but I don't know if it'll be a second chapter or a fic on it's own.


End file.
